Aron
Quote “The Force exists in a constant cycle. It is the beginning and the end just as the Dark Side and the Light must coexist. When one controls, the other will soon arise. Such is the way of the force.” - Jedi Knight Aron to the Padawan Halcyon 'Physical Information' Name: Aronglith Yarim Age: 120 Hair: None Eyes: Red Weight: 110 lbs Height: 1.8 Meters Race: Duros 'Personal Information' Birthplace: Jivv Space City, Duro, Duro System Location of Residence: Arbra, Jedi Council Homeworld Previous Occupations: Cargo Pilot for Starfelt Systems, Old Republic Admiral, Jedi Knight Occupation at Time of Death: Jedi Master Jedi Master: Jedi Master Groowooka, Wookiee Languages Spoken: Jawa, Huttese, Wookiee, Galactic Basic 'Extra' Demeanor: Consular Tones: Calm 'History' 'Academy Days' Aron attended one of Corellia's academies for flight due to its close proximity with Duro, having seperated from his family long before in hopes of striking out on his own. Some would say he was ambitious for his time as he chose to push himself amongst the other cadets at the school. In truth, he found it too easy at the time or at least it seemed the Duro had a particular knack for piloting even beyond that of others of his race. Notable figures during his time at the Academy would be one, Jacent Sky. The man became one of his best friends during this time and would prove to remain one into his later days in spite of the little contact they seemed to hold. Beyond this contact he garnered during his time there, there is not much else to report regarding him. 'Arr, Ye be Flyin' in my space!' One notable incident revolving around the young Duro would happen nearly after he left the academy to pilot for Starfelt Cargo Systems. The company has been reported to the Galactic Database as having a clean slate in regards to its criminal history though it is known for particularly dangerous routes. One of which led Aron through the Asteroids of the Roche Sector. The ship was boarded by an pirate group known as the Volt Riders led by a Kerik Gunter. These pirates were known for brutality involving those captured among them and claiming merchant cargo ships for their own. The incident would lead to the Duro subsequently hiding in one of the cargo holds of the ship when they searched away from life form scanners. When the ship was brought into their base he managed to hack into the comm systems and send out a distress signal to the Republic, one of which would lead to the capture of the miscreants. 'Duty and the Old Republic' After witnessing the Republican Ships outgun the pirates in the sector and systematically remove their presence from the sector, Aron was led to follow them back to Coruscant where he would enlist as a Petty Officer for the Navy. His skill and sense of duty soon led him up in the ranks where he would soon meet Jacent again after some time away from the Academy. It was here that he would become the current Admiral of the Navy under the disappearance of its current leader. Some still wonder as to how exactly this happened, the young officer managing to climb quite so fast, though some believe it to be uncanny luck. Lucky it was not though as not even two months into his position he was charged to transport a particular inmate aboard the flagship he held by the Senate. He and another pilot by the name of Varson Dekarius escorted the inmate on the ship and launched from Coruscant though what the new Admiral could never know was he was being used as bait for a trap. It wouldn't be the last time he ran across pirates. The ship wasn't very long into flight when Aron went down to check the docking bays due to what seemed to be an odd malfunction at the time involving the bay doors.((His player being a noob and not knowing about fakesignal)) His pistol wouldn't be of any use though when he spotted an unknown ship in the bay and called onto the ship's intercom for Varson. A lone pirate left the ship and gunned him down where he stood before leaving into the rest of the ship to free the detained Wookiee and attempt capture. 'Near Death Experiences and a Stranger' The Duros was left for dead in the bay when Varson managed to escape capture by the pirate, left for cleanup when they had checked his body for life signs afterwards. The Republican security personel managed to lock down the ship and capture those involved though what they could never expect was that the Force had taken hold of the Duros during this time. He had entered into a coma-like sleep for a period of a week where he would come to wake once more in the Morgue before the eyes of the Coroner who was about to prepare the corpse for a trip back to Jivv City. He would soon return to Republican duty only to hear an unknown voice calling out to him in his mind. At first he believed it to be resulting trauma from his previous experience but he chose to follow it soon after to the Mon Calamari Restaraunt on Coruscant where he would soon come into contact for the first time with a woman named Asha Lev, the Grand Master of the Jedi Council. ((more to come)) Category:Characters